Valve train systems experience unwanted vibrations caused by a variety of sources, such as engine oscillations, timing chain oscillations, and other components. These vibrations adversely affect the operation of the valve train system. In particular, these vibrations may cause misalignment of valve train components, undesirable noise, and wear on the valve train components. It would be desirable to provide a system and method for damping vibrations in a valve train system.